The Bulgarian Wildflower
by Ragehappy Mavin Fan
Summary: During the fourth book, Viktor had met the most humble girl in the school. As well as the only one who won't see him as The International Quidditch Star Viktor Krum, but only as Viktor. Determined to have her forever this is the story of their hardships together. Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger
1. A Diamond In The Rough

**Hi guys, I'm new to writing so please don't be harsh on me. This is my first attempt of writing on FF so I'm sorry if its not good.**

**Rating: MA**

**Paring: Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger**

**Harry Potter is not mine it belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

The Hogwarts castle loomed over the lake magnificently as the Durmstrang ship rose out of the water. Dozen of men at the age seventeen walked out from under the deck as the gaped in awe at the tall castle. Among one of the men was International Quidditch Star Viktor Krum.

He was one of the world's most recognizable star as well as bachelor.

The heavy fur coats wrapped all in their warmth as the large boat sailed closer to the docks were the eager Hogwarts students waited for them to dock. A giant man with a small swarm of teachers tried to push and order the students back up into the courtyard.

No doubt they were waiting for him.

An English writer for the Daily Prophet had somehow gotten word that he, Viktor Krum, was to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And everyday since then he had to battle off fields of the media, all trying to get the sullen man to answer their idiotic questions.

"All right everyone! Leave all your trunks in your rooms and get ready for your arrival to the castle!", a booming voice yelled.

"Except for you Viktor, come vith me. You are to enter by my side. Like ve agreed," the Headmaster of Durmstrang said to him. Once again singling the Quidditch player out, and that was the one thing the Bulgarian hated the most above all. Viktor was not partial to the unwanted attention he was given everyday, and all the privileges he was given were certainly unfair to his fellow classmates.

"Very vell," he muttered quietly before following the Headmaster off the boat. The screams of the starstruck fans reached his ears as he and the crowd of Bulgarians made their way up to the castle. To his left he saw a gorgeous teen with bushy brown hair scowling at the red-head to her side.

"But 'Mione! It's him Viktor Krum!"

"And he is a regular person like everyone else, only he has a high-paying job!"

Odd, in all his Quidditch career Viktor had never heard someone refer to him as 'regular', but he wasn't going to complain. In his thanks he offered the girl as bright a smile he could muster. Enjoying her sudden embarrassment as she too tried to muster a smile of her own.

He was then from that moment captivated by her. Everything that accentuated her shone out brilliantly as time seemed to stop. Her wild hair framed her heart-shaped face gently, as her big doe like eyes stood out with the hue of chocolate. Her rosy cheeks colored her pale face as freckles adorned her button nose.

Instead of her being starstruck, it was him.

Her Hogwarts uniform hid the curves he knew she was hiding, but as it happened the hand his Professor put on his shoulder guided him forward away from the girl.

"Come Viktor! Ve are to let the student of this school enter their dining room first," said the elder man as he stood a foot taller than him. An oak cane with a gold handle pushed him into a corridor along with the other students as the Hogwarts students filed into the Great Hall.

"Now! I expect ever single vone of you to enter your name into the competition! Ve are here to vin! Not lose to these British trash! If the chosen one doesn't vant to do as I say to vin then the consequence vill be dire!", boomed the Headmaster as he snarled at the unwilling students that in turn scoffed.

His yellowed teeth made the men in front of him cringe as he glared at some of his students.

"And now the proud son of the Durmstrang Institute and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff!", the deep voice of Albus Dumbledore rang through as the students began their practiced routine. All the students from both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons gasped as the fit men came through banging large wooden cane on the ground. Before they transitioned to a sort of break dance in front of the teachers' table. Viktor's friend Asen blew a fire phoenix from his wand before put his head down.

"Come Viktor," Karkaroff mumbled before he thrust his head back and straightened his shoulders, then leading Viktor and himself into the Great Hall. Followed by another teacher from Durmstrang.

Whispers broke out in the hall as Viktor passed by the long tables. "Blimey its him again! Viktor Krum," said the boy from earlier as the wildflower sat across from him.

"Albus!", Karkaroff said with a feigned happy voice as he reached the grey wizard. Laughing with Dumbledore Igor then told them to sit with a house call Slytherins. Truth be told he didn't want to but had to under the watchful eyes of the ex-death eater.

With a sigh he met up with Asen before walking off towards the group of smirking students.

The feast was wonderful and bountiful as the students expected, and after dessert Dumbledore had gained everyone's attention.

"Your attention please!", he yelled, quieting the entire hall as men finished setting up a platform with a strange box on it.

"I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory! That is what awaits the student that win's the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks.

Three extremely dangerous tasks, for this reason the Ministry had seen fit to propose a new rule. To explain all this we have the Head of the Department of International Cooperation, Mr. Bartimus Crouch.", but before he had finished his speech the enchanted ceiling bean to thunder and rain.

Causing all the students to scream in fear, as this had rarely happened before.

Then Viktor and his friends saw a figure quickly shoot a lightning shape spell into the enchanted ceiling, quelling its small reign of terror. And clearing the bewitched sky, murmurs and whispers broke out from all around.

"Mad-Eye Moody."

"The auror," a girl from the Gryffindor table said out loud as Dumbledore thanked him. After which he pulled out a flask and drank heavily from it.

"Think that it pumpkin juice Viktor."

"No," he said as the feast had ended much to Durmstrang's disappointment. "Aww, but all the beautiful vomen!", whined one of them as they got up to return to their ship.

"I can hear you there comrade, you aren't alone."

As he walked away he was unaware of the eyes of all as he looked to the wildflower one last time. The Goblet of Fire stood ominously behind them as they walked on. All with the intention of submitting their name in the Tournament.

~.~.~

Damn those fan girls, following him everywhere he went. If Viktor went to take a morning run beside the lake they were right behind him. Only stopping whenever he turned towards them. Today they had followed him to the castle's library, effectively interrupting his studying.

He was supposed to write an essay on how to turn into an animagus, but they kept giggling and whispering. Once when he left to retrieve a book the had stolen his quill and ink well. Along with the parchment he had wrote on, across from the bookshelves he was currently looking at was the English Wildflower in all her glory. She too was writing what Viktor presumed to be an essay.

Seeing as he wasn't going to ask for his stuff back from the rabid fan girls he approached her, startling her as he walked into her field of vision.

"Excuse me, but may I use quill? They umm, took the vone I vas using," he asked as she slowly nodded. Reaching into her bag she retrieved a large quill with a gold tip along with an inkwell.

"Of course, but if I may. Why did they take yours?", she asked shyly. Her bushy hair was swept into a messy bun on this fine day, her bangs and some loose strands framed her face beautifully.

"I am big star, although it is not vhat it seems. Too much fame for my liking," he replied modestly. And it was true, he Viktor Krum, hated all the attention given to him over the years.

"If you want, you can sit with me. They don't really like to be near me and my 'obsessive book reading'," she offered and he gratefully accepted.

"My name is Hermione Granger."

"Viktor Krum."

He had expected her to get all dewy eyed as all women did when he introduced himself, but she only nodded before returning to her work. Smiling, he set down his new quill and inkwell before returning to his old table to get his stuff. Not at all surprised to see the books he was using get taken and his coat and bag where left.

"Po dyavolite!(Dammit!)," he nearly yelled in frustration as his bag was empty and all the Galleons were taken from his coat. Chocolate cauldrons and sugar quills littered the table, but he knew first hand that they were laced with love potions.

Grabbing his coat and bag he moodily walked back to Hermione, and she was curious as to why he was upset.

"What's wrong this time?", Hermione asked him as he sat down with a sigh. His little group of stalkers watched him from a couple tables away, holding books and parchment happily. Most likely his, but they were also glaring at her but Hermione didn't care.

"Did they take everything?"

"Dah," he mumbled as he lay his head on the table. "My essay I haff done as vell, it is too much trouble to ask for parchment?"

"No of course not!", she said before giving him a two feet roll of parchment. Gratefully accepting it he then began to write his paper again. Hermione watched as he wrote in Bulgarian, but nonetheless it was beautiful.

Преображение: Как да се превърне в зоомаг.  
От: Виктор Крум

Много вещици и магьосници в цяла ...

She just shook her head before returning to her own work, and whenever she wasn't looking at him, he was looking at her. He too thought her penmanship was elegant as her quill moved languidly.

Moonstone's Properties and It's Importance In Potions

By: Hermione Jane Granger

He was surprised to see it was at least three feet long and in his head he smirked, not only was his wildflower beautiful but smart as well. Viktor and Hermione worked in silence well into the day, only stopping when both realized it was an hour before dinner. And only thirty minutes to submit his name into the Goblet. Smiling at her Viktor returned her inkwell back only to have her refuse.

"Since they took yours you can keep it," she said as she put up her books and parchments. One caught his eye before she put it up.

"Vhat is S.P.E.W?", he asked in confusion as he picked up the paper.

" Umm, the Society of the Protection for Elfish Wellfare," she said her cheeks turning red. Viktor read the names listed under her name.

**Harry Potter**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Luna Lovegood**

"Here you are," he said giving back the sheet. Picking up his things Viktor walked off, leaving Hermione gasping as she read her list. And under Luna's name was Viktor Krum, she happily put the parchment away before running of to the Great Hall.

Where the Weasley Twins were about to pull off their aging potion.

~.~.~

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore whispered as the students stopped talking. A piece of muggle line paper held firmly in his hands before he screamed Harry's name again.

"Go Harry!", Hermione urged as Dumbledore looked furiously around for him. People began crying out in anger that he was a cheat. Hermione didn't believe it at all, Harry didn't needed Eternal Glory in addition to being the Boy-Who-Lived.

Walking through the crowd of angry people he took all their glares, used to being put down as per usual. He lived with the Dursleys so it was not uncommon to be hated by all.

The trophy room was a real mess, trophies lined every corner and crevice it could. Leaving only a path for people to walk through, Harry paused at a trophy that read James Potter. He looked at it as Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor came out from where they were looking and saw Harry.

"Vhere is Dumbledore?", asked Viktor.

"Is 'e sent you 'ere to 'ell us somezhing?"

"Harry, mate what are you doing here?"

A flurry of teachers ran down the staircase to the trophy room, all headed towards Harry. Professor Dumbledore grasped Harry's shoulders tightly as he and the other teachers surrounded him.

"Harry, I need to know. Did you are did you not put your name in the Goblet of Fire?", Dumbledore asked as Harry shook his head no.

"No sir!"

"Did you get someone else to do it for you?"

"NO!"

Looking to Barty Crouch he asked him,"Barty does this mean he had to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"I am afraid to say the rules are still the same."

From that day forth Harry Potter was shunned until the first task, and only Hermione had believed in Harry. And knew that he wouldn't lie to her at all.

* * *

**I really hope that this is good, so please no flames! I want to make this a multi chapter story that is about 20 to 40 chapters long.  
**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	2. An Unlikely Pair

**I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, or at least read the first chapter! It means so much to me that so far everyone likes this story! Some elements in this fanfic are not compliant to the Fourth book or movie that I added. Hope you all don't mind really.  
**

**Rating: MA**

**Pairing: Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Everyday since he was announced the Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum often found himself in the Hogwart's library. Much to Karkaroff's pleasure, but he was not readying himself for the First Task. He was watching one Hermione Granger, day after day. Every now and then he would allow himself to muster the courage it took to ask her if he could sit with her.

But he hid in the shadows, content to watch her for the majority of the time.

Though, as the First Task began to rear its ugly head to the young star he found himself in dire need of studying. He knew what he was to face, and it seemed Potter did as well, leaving the two remaining champions in the dark.

There was one problem in his plans to study and do his schoolwork, his obsessive fans.

Many a days he was found doing his early morning jogs with a large trail of ladies from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons right behind. He had often heard about the rumors that his stolen things were often sold off to the highest bidder. The top price he heard was Amortentia or the common love potion infused chocolate cauldrons.

Viktor didn't even like the cauldrons.

He was a huge fan of sugar quills and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, but had been wary of the quills since they were being dipped in love potions. His last girlfriend had been dipping all his sugar quills in a strong love potion for the two years they were together, and if he had not seen her in the act they still would have been together.

Now he was falling for a girl with the smarts to make him a love potion, but she had yet to do it. Hell, she barely acknowledged him except for the times he approached her.

Tomorrow was the First Task and the book he needed for the four specific dragons was in use by Hermione. He assumed that Potter had told her about the Task although he was unsure on how he found out about the dragons. Gathering all his items, Viktor plucked up every ounce of courage he had to walk over to his Wildflower.

"Excuse me, luff? Can you tell vhere the book called _"European Vild Dragons By: Filemont Vilet" _is?", he asked knowing that was the exact book she held. Her shocked expression every time he talked to her puzzled Viktor greatly.

She was friends with the famous Harry Potter but why was she unused to being talked to.

"I'm very sorry if I haff scared you luff."

"No, no! I have the last book, but I just finished using it!", she told him. Her beautiful eyes entrapped him as he stared into their deep depths. He honestly felt the warmth of the book as she pushed it into his hands, a heart felt smile etched onto her face.

"Thank you very much luff, until the next time I see your varm smile," he said before heading to the librarian. Unaware of the blush that enraptured her entire face, neck, and ears.

The librarian, or Madam Pince as he learned, was very possessive of her books as he was told. If you were found sneaking one out of the library then the consequences were dire. "G-zho Pince? Is it alvight for me to take this book from library?", he asked laying on some charm with the hopes she let him.

He never felt as scared as he did then when she glanced him over, her eyes scrutinizing every part of him. "Very well, but Mr. Krum. If one page, I mean a single one. Is damaged in anyway then you will never be able to even look at another of my books for as long as I live. Understand?", she asked him, her eyes hard and cold.

"Da , g-zho Pince."

Hermione giggled as she watched him back away from Madam Pince in slight fear before hurrying out the door, most likely to the Great Hall for Dinner. She too gathered her things but one item stood out the most from underneath all the parchment she had. A box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a note was attached with a sticking charm.

**_My Wildflower,_**

**_I hope that you find these beans as good as I. Every day and night you are always on my mind, please take these to show you might think of me as I do of you. If not then please give these to Asen Zorof. You will be the sunshine in this hellish tournament for me either way._**

**_-Viktor Krum_**

**_P.S. Watch out for the new Firewhiskey flavor bean._**

"Today's been a good day I think," she said with a smile before hurrying to see Harry.

~.~.~

**Flash!**

Both Harry and Hermione broke out of a hug as English writer Rita Skeeter entered the champion's tent, her quick-quotes quill taking notes next to her as she smirked at the two teens.

"Young love! If anything goes... unfortunate today then perhaps you two can the front page!", she exclaimed happily as Viktor came out of his changing room.

"You haff no business here!", he exclaimed,"this tent is for champions and friends." He looked to Hermione as she hid herself behind Harry in embarrassment. "No matter," Rita said before grabbing her quill and rushing out of the tent.

"Good day champions! Gather round please!", Dumbledore called out as he and the Tournament judges walked into the tent. "Now we've waited and wondered but now the moment has arrived! One that only four of you will full appreciate. Wh- wait. What are you doing here Miss Granger?", Dumbledore asked as he finally realized that he put his arm around the wrong Hogwarts student.

"N-nothing," she stammered before glancing at both Harry and Viktor before running out.

The Bulgarian only watched in sadness as she left, his heart fell down as he pulled out the Chinese Fireball from the bag he was shone. His ears perked up as he heard Harry say one of the dragons names.

How did he actually know the names of them?

"Now once the canon sounds, you Mr. Diggory will **Boom!**," but before the Headmaster could finish he was interrupted by the cannon going off prematurely. Sighing he and the other judges left the four alone before running up to the Judges' seats. Nodding to Harry, Cedric ran out the tent nervously and from then on time flew by.

Then it was Viktor's turn, but his fight with the Chinese Fireball was easy due to him using one of the more complex spells against the dragon's eyes. Stunning it momentarily before running forward to grab the golden egg, not seeing the tail before it slammed into him.

Sending Viktor into one of the large boulders in the arena, causing the crowd to gasp in fright. He stood up only to see a ball of flames sent is way.

"AGUAMENTI!," he yelled and watched happily as steam arose from the hole in the wall of flames before jumping into it. Using his arms to hide his face as he propelled himself through the fire. "CONFUNDO!" he roared and watched as the red bolt made its way into the dragon's eye.

Running for it he snatched the golden egg, before he was hit into the wall under the Judges' seats by the damned things tail. Groaning in pain he pulled himself of the ground to watch in satisfaction as the Chinese Fireball was taken away by the dragon tamers.

Feeling liquid run down his face he then felt all the pain that came with breaking an arm and a large welt on his back. He smiled as he saw Hermione cheer for him as he walked to the school's nurse.

"Tya vyarvashe v men." (She believed in me.)

In his and her hearts was a long golden string that connected as their smiles increased, and in the wind he whispered so softly that no one could hear him.

"Obicham te." (I love you)

~.~.~

"Viktor! Vho are you taking to Yule Ball?", Asen asked as he and Viktor walked down the gangplank to the docks. The welt on his back healed completely in the weeks following the First Task, leaving a nice scar that he didn't mind at all. Madam Pomfrey had mended his arm when he went into the tent, where he was then congratulated by Karkaroff and many Durmstrang students.

He smiled then, a fake one, but a smile that grew to be true as he saw Hermione peek in through the folds of the tents.

"I haff idea of vone. She is most humble voman, and studious indeed. You vill see at the ball, it is only next veek is it not?"

Asen pouted at him, trying to act like a fan of his,"But Vicky!" He tried to yell in a high pitched voice,"I vant you to go vith me!"

Laughing quite loudly both he and Viktor leaned against the walls holding their sides in mirth. "I suppose you vill come in big puffy outfit?", he asked as tears of laughter fell down his face. "Only if it vill be pink!", he yelled back causing the two to fall to the snow covered ground.

Getting up on shaky feet Asen held his hand out to help Viktor up,"Vhere do you go all the time anyvay?" Viktor shook his head as his fan girls peered out at him from behind a pillar. "Not here."

"Okay, but I vill get you to tell me."

Waving goodbye he walked into the castle, leaving Asen behind with his fan girls. Chuckling when he heard him say,"Hallo beautiful vomen!" Running up the stairs, he tripped when they suddenly moved deterring him off the path to the library. It lead to the third floor corridor, where he was told that it was now not forbidden to go in but recommended not to go in.

Shrugging he opened the door to the dusty corridor, where he then heard singing. "_When the moon is gone, and we reached our ends~!_", he heard as the melodic voice drew him closer. His feet moved of its own accord when he came across a dead end.

"_There's a moment that changes a life when, we do something that no one else can~_", he frowned at the wall since there was no other way except this one towards the voice.

"Aperio," he said softly in fear that the voice could hear him. Grinning broadly he watched as a door revealed itself to him and the voice got exponentially louder.

"_And the path that we've taken will lead us. One final stand!_", he opened the door to see Hermione Granger. In the room with her was a large fluffy cat perched on the desk in the abandoned classroom. Angelic wings had sprouted from her back as her eyes had gained an unearthly glow of amber. A bright halo perched itself above her head as she sung.

"_There's a mome-_", she stopped as she saw him there. Her back had gone rigid as the full moon shone through the windows of the room. Her eyes suddenly turned red at the sight of him standing there and he could scarcely believe his eyes.

A siren stood in front of him as he stared at her in amazement.

Her melodic voice rang out to him and snapped out of a revere he had stuck himself in. "_Mate,_" she said as she walked towards him happily. A large smile on Hermione Granger's face, as he walked towards him before caging him in a hug that melted his senses.

"_My mate had come for me,_" she said as she hugged him closer to her. The scent of passion fruit and vanilla dulled his mind as he returned her hug happily. In his mind he had accepted the fact she was going to be his forever and this cemented that fact.

A deeper part of him returned her calls as he spoke out,"**Yes mate?**". Her head popped up hopefully as his own eyes turned red as she hugged him. "**As much as I am glad to haff found you ve must proceed slowly,**" he said as his own sandalwood scent permeated her senses.

"_Why mate?_", she asked.

"**Others may hurt you mate**," he said simply before giving her a kiss on the crown of her head. Avoiding her halo as her bushy hair tickled his nose. Viktor cried out in pain as a pair of wings to had grown out of his back. Their black feathers littered the ground as he held onto her in pain.

"_Its normal mate, so sleep. I'll be here with you while you sleep,_" she said as she stroked his shaved head. Laying him down softly she cradled his head in her lap before conjuring a blanket for the and locking the door. She closed her eyes as Crookshanks curled into her side as the three fell asleep.

~.~.~

Across Europe in Bulgaria a lady smiled as the fire roared in the siting room, revealing from the floo network Igor Karkaroff looking pissed off.

"It was meant to be."

* * *

**This is my twist on like a pureblood Hermione thats like a siren. I'll explain what happened to Viktor and Hermione in the next chapter.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	3. An Lifetime In Front Of Them

**So some of you are confused on the siren Hermione, but its gonna be explained in the future. I planned it out like this to be honest. In the first chapter you can somewhat tell when they see each other but its gonna get deep now.**

**Rating: MA**

**Pairing: Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"He vas meant to be a champion! Not be with a mudblooded vhore!", Karkaroff yelled as the matriarch sat poised as he raved and ranted. She only listened to him and when he finished her soft voice rang throughout the room making him freeze.

"She is not as she seems, but she does not know what she is," Mrs. Krum said as she folded her hands into her lap, looking ever bit the princess she was raised to act as.

" Vhat do you mean by that?"

Her eyes glazed over in white as she mumbled," _A man with a pure heart of gold is influenced by the corrupted._

_An adopted pureblooded woman fights a war for others around._

_They meet by chance as the darkness looms overhead and a traitor brings corruptness into the world that forsake him._

_Together the two shall bring an era of peace and ingenuity to the wizarding world._

_But the selfish acts of one can bring them down and destroy all that we know forever._"

When she finished Mrs. Krum apologized profusely for her little prophecy. "I am sorry Igor, these have been occurring frequently."

He only sneered at her before walking back to the floo, but stopped short with a handful of floo powder in hand.

"I vill not let her taint the plans that haff been made," he said before disappearing into the flames. As the last of green disappeared she gasped as a white orb of magic formed in the floor in front of her.

"Oh dear."

~.~.~.

Hermione woke in the early morning with Crookshanks up against her side and the head of one Bulgarian Bon-Bon in her lap. Her wings lay at her sides, both asleep from not moving her position in what felt like hours. Last nights incident hit her full force as she looked to Viktor, his own wings had begun to fold away.

But hers had stayed over night, whereas his was nearly gone.

"Oh no. No, no, no," she chanted over and over again. Hermione wracked her brain for a solution that could solve her problem, she could not let Viktor know what she was. If he knew that is.

Then it hit her, a near perfect solution to her problem.

Grabbing her wand she pointed it a Viktor's temple as she reached in her pocket for an empty crystal vial. And with tears running down her face she said," I'm sorry Viktor, I really am. _Obliviate._" It nearly destroyed her to say that one spell as her heart clenched in pain.

The memory was struggling to leave his sub conscience, it was like something was trying to hold onto the memory tightly. And with a sharp pull she deposited the white liquid like strand into the vial. She cried quietly as she held onto Viktor, apart of her was clawing at her insides violently.

She gasped in agony before getting up, hearing a groan from Crookshanks as he was woken violently.

"Come on Crookshanks," she ordered as she got up. Her white wings shook awake but she had no idea how to get rid of them. Hermione conjured a mirror then began to use different glamour charms on her appearance, but there was not one spell to hide the halo.

Before she could do any more she heard Viktor toss and turn, indicating that he was to wake soon. In a panic Hermione gathered all her items, but leaving one crucial thing behind.

The crystal vial.

And through the halls of Hogwarts she ran, not noticing the looks she received but she had to tell Harry. Yelling 'fairy lights' to the Fat Lady Hermione went into the common room and blessed her lucky stars that Harry was the only person in there.

"Harry!", she yelled as she ran towards him, letting her charms slip accidentally as she threw her arms around him as she began to cry. "'Mione? What is that on your head? Why do you have wings? 'Mione, answer me please," he begged as she cried harder.

"I don't know Harry! What am I?", she asked as he let her go to look at her wings and halo. But before he could answer they heard the Headmaster say,"Amazing, Miss Granger. , please come with me and I might be able to explain the situation."

Turning his back on the he said to Hermione,"And Miss Granger? Next time you use glamour charms make sure they cover the back of you." She gasped when she pivoted her body to see weird blue markings run down her leg.

"C'mon 'Mione," Harry said as he lead Hermione after Dumbledore down to his office. Reciting the words 'Milky Sticks' to the gargoyle he lead the fourth years to his office. Fawkes sat on his perch and began to sing a happy tune as he saw Hermione in the room.

"Miss Granger, what do you think you are?", he asked bluntly as the sparkle in his eyes increased by the second, the prospect of such a rare creature made the old man giddy.

"What do you mean sir?", she asked seriously, "I am a human!"

He shook his head at her before diverting his attention to one of the many moving instruments on his desk, fiddling idly as both Harry and Hermione struggled to help her find an adequate answer. And one he seen that she herself was unable to answer him Dumbledore leaned across his desk and intertwined his fingers.

"In all my years alive I have met only one, I repeat one family that may have the answer to all of your questions. Alas they are a dark family by nature of persecution by nonetheless a family. They have been a long line of pure sirens since the time of Merlin, and every female in that family has similar markings to yours. They are people of pure instinct and innocence, but they have been corrupted by their mates over time. No more than one siren had ever wanted such a horrible fate for their family since Walburga Black.

And even then that was a moderate case of corruption since she had all ideas of equality stamped out as a child. Tell me Miss Granger, do you look like your parents at all?", he asked as his little speech had thoroughly confused the two teens greatly.

"Well, sir. They say I have my grandmother's character," she explained as realization dawned upon her. Her parents were nothing like her in any physical or mental traits and similarity. Both parents had sleek, shiny black hair, and their complexion was fair with barely any flaws as hers was a tanned one with freckles dotted on her nose.

"Miss Granger, is it alright if I call you by your given name?"

"Of course," she said confident that he would say 'Hermione Jane Granger'.

"Mister Potter I am most pleased to introduce you to your best friend Hermione Dorea Black-Potter," he stated happily as the two turned to each other in shock. "P-Potter? Headmaster, please tell me this is a sick joke!", Harry yelled as Hermione sat there shell-shocked.

"Ah yes, in your family tree your grandmother was a Black before she was married to one Charlus Potter. Her sister happened to be Walburga Black while her brother was Leon Black, he sired a daughter who at her last year at Hogwarts became pregnant with Miss Granger or Hermione. She and James Potter had drank to much firewhiskey while celebrating at the Leaky Cauldron. And when her mother lie in her death bed after a death eater raid she begged me to give Hermione away to someone without any wizarding contact or influence. Also in addition only a pure-blooded family can sire a siren, there is simply not enough magic a muggle-born or a half-blood to support a siren.

While the Blacks aren't a family with sirens Charlus Potter's mother was a siren before she dropped her maiden name of Lestrange. With all that said, I am terribly sorry for keep such a secret from you two but I was sworn to keep it a secret until Miss Hermione learned of her Heritage of a siren," he explained as he got up to look out the window of his office.

"So Harry has a family? Is that what you are saying Professor?", Hermione asked from her perch in the chair next to Harry. He looked hopeful at the prospect of someone that has his back no matter what. The family he had craved was beginning to come together, as he smiled at the siren.

"Correct Miss Black or is it Miss Potter?"

"Hermione, sir. Just Hermione," she beamed as she let the rest of the glamour on her wings fall away. A blue tattoo in the shape of swirls began to grow up her neck as she hugged Harry before Dumbledore. "Oh Harry! This is what you wanted! A family to rely on," she squealed happily before walking out the office with her head held high.

"Where do you think she's going sir?"

"Knowing her to either the library of her dormitory," he said as he motioned for Harry to sit down. "Now, what is this I hear of the Dursley's treating you horribly?"

~.~.~.

Once Hermione got to the corridors students were already roaming about, and all looking at her but she had yet to care. Her legs carried her with grace to the Gryffindor tower, many students from both Hogwarts and Durmstrang watched her with something akin to lust in their eyes. She had passed one Viktor Krum as he was amazed at the girl he saw today, for after he woke in an abandoned class with a vial of memories he used Karkaroff's pensive to view them. Afraid of the way his clothes had been ripped at the back.

"Hermi-own-ninny?", he murmured as she skipped up the stairs to the Fat Lady.

She either didn't care he was there or never noticed for he watched as she said,"Fairy Lights." Shaking his head he went to the Great Hall where everyone was abuzz with the new gossips that was not focused on him.

"Ginny? Are you in here?", Hermione asked as she popped her head into the third years dorm. The red-head finished changing in a normal white blouse and blue jeans her hair pulled into a high ponytail as she turned to the siren. "H-Hermione? Is that you?", she asked as the head of curls nodded her wings curled around her figure as she stood nervously all the sudden.

"What happened to you?!," she screeched, "Was it another Polyjuice potion gone wrong? Oh Merlin! You have tattoos!"

She allowed Ginny to pull her to the four poster bed where Hermione proceeded to tell her all that Dumbledore told her an no more than that. "Wow, 'Mione. I knew you were special but damn!", she exclaimed before a third year yelled at the Weasley. "Gin! Time for Hogsmeade!"

Hermione cursed under her breath before getting up,"Hey Ginny? Will you wait for me to get my cloak?"

"Course 'Mione."

Neither girl had seen the small beetle with glasses in the window as the two went to the fourth years' dorm. _Oh what a story this will be!_

~.~.~.

"So Viktor, vhere you go last night? Karkaroff vas freaking out bad," Asen asked as the two walked through Hogsmeade. He smiled as he remembered what he saw in the pensive, his heart beat faster in his chest as he shrugged. Better to play it off ignorant than have him suspect something.

"I woke in a classroom, near the third corridor."

"Hahaha! Get drugged by pretty vomen?", he asked.

"In a vay."

The two men walked into a candy shop and there she was, in all her glory was Hermione in a cloak that covered most of her wings. But the tattoos on her neck gave away her heritage, and most people in the shop was looking at her as she purchased sugar quills and chocolate frogs. Her bushy hair had begun to tame itself into a wave of brown as her eyes captivated many wizards in the vicinity.

"Ginny, grab a pack of droobles and some Bertie Bott's. I'll pay for it," and his blood bubbled at the thought of her buying something for herself. He was to provided for her! **Mate needs to learn that we haff money to pay for every vhim.**

"Hey 'Mione can I get some cauldrons?"

"Sure!"

His anger increased as he watched her grab galleons out of her pocket, but then softened when he heard her talk. "Harry gave me the galleons to get us some treats, so get him a licorice wand," she ordered before the two walked out. "'Mione lets go to Madame Truffles for some dress robes."

And with that the two left, their arms laden with bags of candy. As soon as the two were gone all occupants of the tiny shop had returned to their normal states. Asen looked around in confusion as they suddenly turned their attention to Viktor and himself.

"Viktor! Can I have your autograph?"

"What is your favorite candy?"

"My sister is in St. Mungo's will you sign this parchment for me?", a boy around fifteen asked as he held out a piece of paper out hopefully. Smiling he took the paper and asked,"Vhat is her name?"

"Her name is Aria Thomas, she says she your biggest fan," he said happily when Viktor wrote her a get well message. "If you don't mind me asking vhat is vrong vith her?", he asked as he handed the quill and not back.

"Her magic was developing and scalded her skin, she can hardly walk because her feet got the brunt of the flames."

"I hope she vill get better, send her my regards."

He was pulled by Asen to the outside of the store quickly all the sudden, his normally happy-go-luck friend stoic. "Vhat happened to your eyes?", he asked worried for his friend as he conjured a mirror for him.

"Vhat do you mean?"

Shoving the mirror in Viktor's face he watched the Bulgarian recoil in horror as his eyes turned red, then back to a normal brown. "I haff to leave now, and ask Mama about this. Dammit," he half talked half murmured as he left Asen alone. Calling behind him he yelled, "Go flirt with pretty vomen!"

Viktor heard Asen yell curse words in Bulgarian at him but merely shrugged but stopped short at Madame Truffles Dress To Impress shoppe. Taking all the courage possible he walked in and tried to spot Hermione in the shop. He grinned happily when he saw her alone in a corner looking at ball gowns, deciding to take the chances he approached her. Seemingly calm on the outside, while he was freaking out on the inside.

"Excus me luff. May I talk vith you for a moment?", he asked as he stopped a foot short of her.

"Yes?", she asked, finally tearing her eyes of a backless dress, her tattoos teasing him greatly as she turned to him. Kneeling down in front of her he grabbed her hand as he struggled to find the right words to say.

**Its now or never! Mate if vright there!**

"Vill you go to the Yule Ball vith me Hermi-own-ninny?", he asked, grimacing at the way he pronounced her name. The siren in her clawed at her mind's edge begging her to say yes.

"Of course, I will," she said to placate her siren. The screeched that her inner released were unearthly, and she wanted it to stop but felt a satisfaction deep in her heart as he grinned enough to split his face in two. And to her horror she leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips before leaving, hoping to hell he didn't hear the near purr that erupted from her siren.

"I am most lucky man in vorld!", he yelled as he left the shop, Madame Truffles sighed as she remembered her Hogwarts days.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	4. To Slander And To Love

**First before I get into the story, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I never knew how much people liked Viktor/Hermione pairings, but this is just ridiculous. Almost 3,000 views already, Damn?**

**Pairing: Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger**

**Rating: MA**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_Rarity In Hogwarts!_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_For many years the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, kept a secret from the entire wizarding world. I, Rita Skeeter, am proud to announce that not only are there half-giants at this school but there are sirens as well! Yes, for the past fourteen years the Headmaster of this school had been keeping two secrets. That the famed James Potter had an illegitimate child who was previously referred to as a 'filthy little mudblood' by one of the most prominent students. _

_It now turns out that Hermione Jane Granger is really Hermione Dorea Black-Potter! Her rare species have been around since the time of Merlin himself. But the sad thing is that she was the product of a drunken one night stand, not loved by anyone other than her adoptive parents._

_She had once been the girlfriend of her half-brother by called it quits when they both found out who she really was. A student in Slytherin was willing to tell me a statement._

_"Hermione never dated Harry! She was just to ugly too, with the buck teeth and bushy hair who would even want to!"_

_Although students in Gryffindor say,"Bloody hell! Just report something accurate for once!"_

_Where I am offended to say that they do not have the same opinion of the truth as I, this is still a huge blowout for Wizarding Britain. And by using her newly found powers, Miss Black-Potter has been found trying to seduce International Quidditch Player Viktor Krum! One students told me,"Well, she always was a bit of a whore you know? Trying to suck up fame and glory through Harry."_

_It is found that her great-grandmother had been a Lestrange, one family that held siren blood in its pure line, and her grandmother was also from a line of sirens as well. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black! Even though Dorea Potter nee Black wasn't a siren herself, she carried the genes available for future generations to become one. But, that chance had been ruined once when Lily Potter nee Evans married James. Her mudblood stained the family of Potter, ruining the chances for any of her grandchildren to be sirens._

_A ray of sunlight is reflected on Miss Black-Potter since she is the only pureblooded Potter left in the world._

_To see more on sirens turn to page 5._

_To see more on the Potter and Black family turn to page 7._

Many students in the Great Hall read on in wonder as both Harry and Hermione raged silently. Although poor Hermione looked like she was torn between wanting to kill Rita or just crying in Gryffindor Tower by herself. The Slytherin girls roared with laughter as they read the article, each using spare parchment and ink to draw picture and write jeering notes to Hermione.

She cried as she read one before grabbing her stuff and ran out of the Great Hall, her wings dragged on the ground in sadness as her halo's bright light dimmed visibly. Many males watched as Harry ran after her, worry in his eyes, but they didn't care. Each and every one of them wanted to be the one she cried on.

Dumbledore looked on at his students in disappointment as he stood from his spot at the Teacher's table. "May I have your attention please!", he boomed as he visibly shook with anger. "I will not tolerate anyone trying to slander Miss Black-Potter's name! And as for Mister Potter, you all should be happy for him!

He never had a loving family as many of you do, so I must assume he is ecstatic to have a sibling. Anyone seen trying to make either feel bad in anyway with serve detention with Mister Filch or Hagrid!", he yelled before letting them eat again.

"Minerva, has the students always been this hateful to one another?", he asked sadly as he spooned porridge into his mouth.

"Recently for about five years I presume," she said as too gathered her things. "Well Albus, I must be off to grade papers,"she said as she left for her classroom. All the students had stopped talking by that point, but the smirks on the Slytherins' face annoyed her.

"Miss Parkinson, since you started the onslaught of notes 50 points will be taken, and you will serve detention with Hagrid for the week."

Pansy glowered as the professor made her way out of the hall, a smile on her face. "About time they begin to learn respect for others," she mumbled as she passed many students and professors alike. McGonagall was not going to her class, she was headed to Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh and my lady," she said to the Fat Lady, "Inform the prefects that the new password is Amortentia."

Striding into the common room she saw the poor siren curled up in a blanket with Harry by her side. The halo above her head might as well have disappeared because it lost so much of its light. "Happy Christmas, Mister Potter and Miss Black-Potter. How might you two be doing?", she asked as she sat in one of the many chairs.

"Horrible Professor McGonagall, they never had the right to do that to Hermione. Rita never had any right to write about her at all!," Harry yelled as his sister sniffled sadly.

"You have a point there Mister Potter. It is illegal to write about a minor in both Muggle and Wizarding Britain without their consent. You might have the right to press charges with a good enough lawyer," she said off hand as she got out of the red chair. Professor lent her hand to Hermione and pulled her up.

"There, there child. Today is a happy day, the Yule Ball is today and I assume you have a date," she said as Hermione nodded. "So there is no need to be sad, there are a lot of things to worry about other then what some petty woman thinks or writes about you. Now go do whatever you like and don't worry. Mister Potter come with me, if you want to have this whole deal sorted out."

Giving Hermione a nudge Minerva ordered, "Go wash up and get ready for the Ball like many others are now." Hermione nodded before walking upstairs, her halo brightened exponentially. "Thank you Professor," Harry said gratefully.

"Of course now come with me and I will tell you how to get in contact with some lawyers."

~.~.~.

Over the span of most of the day Hermione was nervous, many of her fellow Gryffindors had tried to make her feel better by helping her with her hair or trying to remove the lace off her wings. All in vain, but she had cracked a smile as Lavender and Parvati gasped in awe at her wings.

"Hermione your wings are so soft," Lavender commented as she got the laces of her dress out of the feathers. The Indian witch nodded as well, her twin Padma had come up to Gryffindor to get ready as well. The girls had curled and put the siren's hair in a elegant twist, leaving some out to frame her face.

The silver robes she bought were tied together at the back of her neck, leaving the rest of the lacy fabric to fall over her wings. "Oh Hermione, you look like a Greek Goddess!", Lavender yelled happily, swishing the silver robes to fall in curtains in front of her.

"I have to go down now Hermione, Dean is waiting for me," Lavender said as she grabbed a small handbag and left. Parvati and Padma right behind her, the two having to meet with both Harry and Ron. The siren fingered the ringlets as she stared at her self in the mirror.

The dress she was wearing had a sharp v-neck to them revealing some cleavage to anyone who looked, she used a golden sash to tie under her breasts due to Lavender's request. Making her chest seem much larger then it was already. From her hips down there was a slit on both sides so it was easier for her to walk in, then to top it of she wore gold colored sandals that snaked their way up her ankles.

Ginny walked into the room as Hermione got up, trying to avoid hitting bedposts with her wings. "Hermione, its about time you were finished! Come on, their waiting for you!", she yelled as Ginny pulled her out of the dorm, "They can't start without you since you are Viktor's date!"

The red head made her run down flights of stairs and long corridors until they were near the Great Hall, "Okay 'Mione, I have to leave because Neville is waiting for me. Knock 'em dead!" But before Hermione could protest Ginny ran away leaving her there.

"Its okay Hermione! Its only one night," she encouraged herself as she began to turn the corner. At the bottom of the stairs near the Great Hall was Viktor, Harry, and Parvati.

"She looks beautiful," Harry mumbled in surprise as Hermione walked down the stairs. "Krum, if you make her cry even once I'll make sure that you never ride a broom again," he threatened as the Bulgarian nodded mutely. Never once taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"Of course comrade. I vould never hurt Hermi-own-ninny," he said as he walked forward to meet her at the bottom of the staircase. Taking her hand he kissed it before clicking his heels together and bowing sharply, enjoying the blush on her face as he took her arm.

"Hi Harry," she whispered as she and Viktor walked past the pair, McGonagall had begun to put the champions in a line based of their schools' name.

"Okay Miss Delacour, you and Mister Davis in front. Then you Mister Krum and Miss Black-Potter second. Mister Diggory, you and Miss Chang are next. Finally Mister Potter, you and Miss Patil are last. Any questions?", she asked as they all got in line, "No? Okay, you lot are to start the dance before anyone can come in."

She smiled reassuringly to Hermione before opening the doors to the Great Hall with a flick of her wand, letting the champions walk in before running in herself. People in the crowd gasped in awe as the four champions and their pairs walked in gracefully. Ron was fuming beside Padma as he saw Viktor walk in with Hermione, her halo glowing brightly as they walked on.

Flitwick raised his wand to signal the orchestra as Viktor took Hermione's waist in one hand, and in his other he held one of her dainty hands. He grinned at her as she put her other hand on his shoulder, both ready to dance as the music started to play.

"Haff I told how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked as he twirled Hermione before lifting her into the air. "No, but I appreciate it regardless of when you tell me."

They both smiled as Hermione's inner siren swooned happily.

The night was going perfectly.

~.~.~.

The night was going horribly.

"You spoiled everything Ron!", Hermione yelled as Ron ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry had stayed behind to check up on her, "Don't worry Harry, go get some sleep please."

With a heavy heart Harry left her alone in the corridor, other couples had long gone to find a secluded place in the castle leaving Hermione by herself on a staircase. Her wing kept her company as the tattoos on her skin comforted her with their intricate designs.

"Luff? Vhat are you doing on the ground?", Viktor asked as he came up to her, his red cloak in hand. She looked up forlorn as he knelt next to her. "Vhat happened luff? You can tell me," he urged as he draped the cloak over her wings and back.

"Ron. Never noticed I was a girl and got offended when I wouldn't go to the ball with him. He treated me like a last resort! He said I wasn't good enough for you to go to the ball with," she murmured sadly as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know a place vhere you vill be happy," he said pulled her to her feet,"Come vith me." He lead her to the courtyard of the castle before pulling out his wand. "Accio Firebolt!", he yelled and smiled as the broomstick came to a stop in front of him.

"Ve vill go for ride to secret spot," he said as he mounted the broom. Hermione clasped the cloak around her neck as she eyed the broom warily. "I am not partial to flying," she said as he laughed in response.

"You haff wings but are afraid to fly? Come luff, it is liberating to fly," he encouraged as he straddled the broom behind him. Kicking off the ground he sped into the sky and over the Forbidden Forest, chuckling as she clutched his shoulders tightly.

Soon after large sections of the forest began to recede he spotted a clearing in the forest, pushing the broom down to touchdown in the clearing. He got off the broom before helping Hermione off, and the poor siren looked like she was about to have a heart attack as he lifted her off the broom.

"How vas the flight luff?", he asked as he steadied Hermione before letting go of her waist. "It was scary! You could have been a little slower you know!", she huffed angrily as he laughed at her. "It is not vorld's fastest broom for nothing luff," he chided.

"Lumos," he said lighting up the whole clearing. He was happy in how one of the house elves set up the clearing, a romantic dinner table with many of their favorite foods on it. "How did you do this Viktor," Hermione asked as she looked at the beautiful scenery.

Her favorite flowers had been strewn about the area, and candle had been lit accordingly. "Vell, one house elf named Doddy? I think, begged me to let him prepare this. He claimed to be your friend, and vhen I vas getting some things ready he vanted to do this. I tried to insist I vanted to do it but he kind of took over," Viktor explained as he pulled a chair out for Hermione.

"So Dobby wanted to help do this for me?", she asked as she took as seat. "Yes, but at least he got some of you favorite foods for me."

Smiling at him Hermione selected some food she loved as well as some foreign food as well. "Personally luff, you must try the Pilaf first," he offered as he got some in a bowl for her. Hermione picked up her fork before tasting some of the Bulgarian food.

"Wow! Viktor, this is so delicious!", she exclaimed as the cold air added a blush to her cheeks. Momentarily distracting him as he gathered some food on his plate.

He decided then and there that he was hungry for food anymore.

* * *

**Cliffhanger I know. But you will like the next chapter a lot. I got to thinking that Hermione stop living with her muggle parents and move in with Sirius. Leave a review if you like this idea or suggest another one.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	5. Making Her Night

**I hope everyone liked the last chapter. This chapter is going to be a little history lesson mixed in with smut.**

**Rating: MA**

**Pairing: Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger**

**Warning: Smut/Lemon**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

The way the moonlight framed her set Viktor off, everything about her made his body scream out for her and that was hardly fair. She seemed to be unaffected by his charms, but the memories he viewed spoke differently. The vial of memories lead him to question things that were better to be left for the unknown.

But his current predicament had nothing to do with the memories, ohh no. He was going to find out later, even if she needed a bit of 'persuading' to tell him.

Viktor held in a groan as the minutes passed, Hermione seemed to be enjoying the food but he was enjoying the view. He found that her tattoos looked to be animated as they swirled up and down her neck and chin, and to be completely honest they turned him on. After all he was a hot-blooded male like every other teenage boy.

"Are you alright?", she asked, breaking him out of his thoughts as he looked to her. Oh Merlin, what he would give to pounce on her would drain his Gringotts vault for the next generation. "Oh, yes. I vas only thinking," he answered her, a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?", Hermione questioned, getting up hurriedly. Rushing over to him she put a hand on his forehead, "Merlin! Your burning up!"

**For something other than you think luff.**

He could hardly contain the groan in his throat as she hugged him, the thing deep inside him was actually growling. Viktor however, couldn't take it anymore and pulled her into his lap.

"Viktor? What are yo-"

Cutting her off with a kiss he held her close, suddenly aware of all the curves she had hid under that uniform and dress. To him, the kiss was just like entering Heaven, complete calm washed over him for the first time in days. It felt like his heart felt whole.

Hermione was no different, she lost herself in their first kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with vigor. Not at all caring about the consequences that might arrive later. She moaned as she ground her hips against him, enjoying the moan he tried to hold back. His tongue battled possessively against hers as the two snogged.

Passion overflowed their sense as Hermione couldn't help but to buck against the prominent bulge in his pants. Growling he picked her up along with his wand, and offhandedly he conjured a plush blanket before laying her on it. Peeling off her dress he smirked as he saw how far down the tattoos went, most had ended near the junction of her thighs but some extended all the way down to her ankles.

Somewhere in his mind he knew it was her first time, and damn was he going to love her the way she should be.

He only paused momentarily when he realized that Hermione was taking off his clothes as well. Pushing him to his back the siren kissed her way down from his chin. The inner part of the bookworm had come out to play and Viktor knew it, his own red eyes matching hers. Although Viktor was having a lovely time under the sole attention of his wildflower, he knew what they wanted- no needed.

Running a hand down the silken expanses of her stomach he reached the treasure his little siren held, very pleased when he found that she was dripping for him. Viktor stroked her jewel watching as she shuddered in pleasure. And he then turned her on her back, removing her underwear in the process.

She could hardly believe the amount of pleasure he managed to make, bucking her hips up to meet his hand Hermione moaned loudly. His lips met hers as they once again began the battle for dominance, neither wanting to lose this small war.

"Hermi-own-ninny," he groaned when her hand unzipped his pants to take his throbbing need for their confining prison. When he thrust a finger into her she felt all the pleasure that pooled in her abdomen grow bigger. Over time he added another, unable to process how tight she really was. Hermione bit his shoulder in ecstasy as all the pleasure exploded in her, coating his fingers with her nectar.

He pulled his pants off completely before kissing her passionately. "Are you ready Hermi-own-ninny?", he asked her as he put himself at her entrance. "_Yes_," she moaned as her hands fisted the blanket under them.

"It may hurt you luff, so I'm sorry," he said before entering her swiftly.

He hated the tears that fell down her face as she cried out in pain. If he could take away all her pain then and there, he would have. "Shhh luff," he cooed as he kissed every tear away. It took all the love Viktor had for her not to move before she wanted him to.

Her tight walls clenched his member as she got used to his size, when she felt no more pain she moved against Viktor. Moaning as a new pleasure assaulted her, and then they began their age old dance.

Taking it nice and slow, he pushed himself in her sheathe, savoring the ecstasy he felt. Hermione mewled as the much needed friction start to build up, but there was an extra push she needed from him.

"_Harder Viktor! Please mate!_", she yelled as she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him deeper into her.

Viktor smirked as he drew himself out to the tip, his skin gleamed with a sheet of sweat as he pounded himself back in. Loving the way Hermione gasped and moaned underneath him, she raised her hips with every thrust hoping to break the pressure in her. "_Ahhh!_", she cried out as he hit a certain sweet spot in her, and once he found it he pounded into it relentlessly. His own release approaching him faster with every thrust in Hermione.

Hermione's eyes glazed over with lust and pleasure when he finally pushed them off the cliff into oblivion, screaming her throat hoarse. Kissing her with vigor, he came deep within her.

And for minutes they lay there, content to hold each other in their arms as the night went on. "Luff," Viktor prodded as he shook her slightly. "Ve haff to go back to Hogvarts now," he said as he sat up.

Wand in hand he did a quick 'Scourgify' over them, cleaning the sins from minutes previously. He helped her dress up again and calm her wild hair before dressing himself.

"As much as I hate to say this Hermi-own-ninny, we haff to go back," he said as he banished the table and food along with the blanket. Mounting his Firebolt he held his hand to Hermione.

~.~.~.

_In the time of Merlin and the lost Fincayra a most vain woman had come across the legendary wizard during his long journeys. She was said to be the most beautiful woman in all the land, rivaling the beauty of his mother and sister, Rhiannon.  
_

_When the two first met during the young wizard's travels, she had tried to use her charms to lure him into bed with her, essentially becoming a scarlet woman. Though when he refused her presence she vowed that one day he would be with her at least once. _

_The second time he came across the beautiful young woman he had been injured, and she healed him. Hoping that one day he would remember what she did for him and visit her. But once he was healed, Merlin left for home._

_The third time she met him Merlin had been lonely and he took her offer to join her for the night. But once he left she gloated to all the other women in her village and that rumor spread across the entire island. She was famed for bedding the elusive Merlin._

_The last time she saw him, he was royally pissed. Having needed comfort in his time of need he went to her, hoping she would have change her ways from when they first met. Only to be disappointed when he heard of their exploits from his mother, and when he did he set off to see her._

_For deceiving him in his time of need he cursed her and her female children from that day. One curse was that they were to be noticed everywhere they went. So he gave her tattoos, wings, and a halo. _

_The second curse he gave her was to only have one love in her life, and when he died so would she._

_The third curse he gave was that she was to be lusted after by many men but she would not lust after them as well, always searching for the one person that would complete them._

_His fourth curse was she would be made a witch, pureblooded, and if she were to find the man who would complete her he would be pureblooded. For he knew in the future that the pure lines of wizarding ancestry would soon inbred, hoping to keep their pureness. _

_"From today on you will be known as a Siren."_

_Later after he left her with her curses Siren found that she was pregnant with the wizard's child. Though when she gave birth to a little girl she vowed never to let what she did happen again. When her child was old enough to understand what her mother did, Siren taught her how to never let it happen. And the daughter taught her daughters the same lessons that Siren gave her. Leading to a new race in humans called sirens._

~.~.~.

There she was, one of the last family members he had. Hermione's wings were at their full length and all fluffy thanks to the water. Her halo was glowing brightly like a beacon to the other contestants, and well she looked so peaceful just floating there.

Harry swam as quickly as he could to Hermione, completely ignoring the still figure of Ginny as his sister floated in the same place. Raising his wand he was about to blast the rope off her feet when a mermaid stopped him.

"She's not yours to take!", it yelled at him, a pitchfork at the base of his neck in case he didn't listen. Suddenly though the merpeople swam away quickly, and when he turned in surprise he saw a shark head coming his way. Dodging the head he then realized it was Viktor Krum, he cut the ropes around Hermione's foot before swimming away with her.

Cedric had already grabbed Cho but there was no one to get a little girl, but he was determined to save her as well as Ginny. "Diffindo!", he yelled, cutting the ropes that bound both girls he used all the strength he had to swim to the surface.

He never saw the grindylows until it was too late. When the little bastards started to attack his legs, chest, arms, or anything really he sent the two girls up to the surface. Faintly hearing a bell ring in the distance he began to flail and struggle against them.

Using his wand he cast a 'Stupefy' at them to find to his relief that they all shocked and twinged before swimming away from Harry. The cool air his lungs have been using from the gillyweed began to get heavy on him. Coughing and hacking he realized the plant had done its job and his time limit was done.

As water filled his mouth and lungs he cried out one last time,"Ascencio!" Harry propelled himself through the water and into the air, landing on the docks. Sputtering out water he begged for Hermione, but instead got hugs from Fleur and Ginny. Along with a kiss on the cheeks from Fleur.

"Well done boy, well done," Dumbledore told him happily as he got to his feet. "Now! In first place is Viktor Krum! Who retrieved Miss Black-Potter in thirty-nine minutes!"

The entire Durmstrang section cheered loudly as Viktor smiled from the spot he had been for the last ten minutes, and that was behind Hermione helping her dry her wings. Waving only when Karkaroff nudged him ruffly.

"In second place, Cedric Diggory! Who rescued Miss Chang in forty-five minutes!", everyone from Hogwarts began to cheer loudly for the Hufflepuff.

"In third place, Harry Potter! Who would have been in first place if not his determination to save not only Miss Weasley but his sister and Miss Delacour!", he said looking over to Barty, the ever present twinkle in his eyes glowing brightly.

"And in last is Miss Delacour, who was unable to save her hostage due to the multiple grindylows lurking in the Black Lake! However! Since Mister Potter had tried to save not one but three hostages the majority of the judges and I have agreed to award him first place! Well done!", the loathing look the old wizard was receiving from Karkaroff was so terrifying Viktor pulled Hermione away from the ex Death Eater.

Spying something in her hair Viktor said, "Luff, I know this is veird... but don't vater beetles come in Spring?" She looked to him and said, "Well yes because the weather is warmer for them to be born." He pulled a small beetle with black framed glasses out of her hair and said, "I haff found something."

She took the beetle and smiled evilly.

"Hello Rita~!"

* * *

**So, I really hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	6. Letters of Ice Cold Memories

**Thanks for everyone who liked the last chapter! **

**Pairing" Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

_Famed Reporter Turned Prisoner!_

_By: Penelope Clearwater_

_For many centuries the three magical schools of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts had three champions compete in life-threatening games for eternal glory, fame, and fortune. This game is called the Tri-Wizard Tournament! These schools have discontinued the games until recently and instead of three champions, there are four!_

_Harry James Potter has been the unwilling champion for months and has have to deal with dragon attacks and his younger sister in a comatose like state in the Black Lake. While his sister is fine a bug had been discovered in her hair, and this was no water bug indigenous to this cold winter season or island. This beetle was discovered to be animagus Rita Skeeter. _

_Using her animagus form the reporter turned prisoner had spied in on many important meeting as well as many personal ones. Getting permission to ask for an interview with Harry and his sister Hermione, I was personally surprised to see that they agree. Though I was in for another shock when Viktor Krum was sitting in the same room as them, laughing and getting along as a regular teen. They acted as though he was another student at Hogwarts._

_"So Harry, when Rita published her front page article on your family's affairs how did you feel?"_

_"To be honest I was infuriated when Hermione ran out the Great Hall crying. She had no business interfering with the Black and Potter family affairs."_

_"How so?"_

_"She never asked for permission to write about us like you did, and she took a small rumor made by a Slytherin girl and blew it out of proportion. And because of her Hermione had been the victim of verbal and even physical attack from fans of Viktor's and fans of mine."_

_"Hermione? What did you do when Rita was taken away by the Ministry?"_

_"Went to the library with Viktor."_

_Never had I met such a poised couple as Viktor and Hermione, both sat there holding each others hand while Harry sat content with his newly found sister._

_"Viktor, there are rumors in the Prophet that you and Hermione are mates from her Siren status. Is that true?"_

_"I vill ansver but vill not be pleased if any harm is done her vay. Yes it is true but her pureblood nor her Siren status makes me luff her. I luff her because she saw me as Viktor not International Quidditch Star."_

_"I am sorry in advance if either of you find this offensive but, have either of you heard the rumors spread by Rita?"_

_Just as I thought, the two men blew their tops as they demanded to know what the rumors are._

_"Vhat! I vant a full list of these rumors!", he yelled whereas Harry was more rational.  
_

_"Yes, I have and I have never been more disappointed that grown arse women could talk about a teenager like that! Hell even one of them sent a Howler at Hermione with Bubotuber Pus in it! She was in the hospital wing for days!"_

_By this point I had no reason to keep asking questions and congratulated the new couple on my way out. Also on another note Rita Skeeter had been sentenced to get the Dementor's Kiss for using her animagus to spy on Wizengamot meetings as well as Death Eater meetings. For when taken into custody, her jacket had been ripped in her effort to get away and the black tattoo had shone its evil rays on the world._

_The question is in my eyes, if Sirius Black was Death Eater, like it had been stated, would he have been given a trial at all like Rita?_

_Needless to say her execution date is on the fourteenth of January._

Cheers arose from three of the four tables in the Great Hall this morning, for the corrupt reporter had finally gone down in flames. Her dark mark had the front page picture as she screamed into the camera as Aurors held her down.

Another round of applause sounded as Hermione flew through the air, her happiness for the truth had been broadcasted brightly to all in attendance. Her white wings carried her in the air gracefully as black wings erupted from Viktor as well.

All watched captivated as the flew effortlessly in the air, Viktor was ecstatic at the fact he didn't need to use a broom to feel free. He truly felt free whenever he was with Hermione, and since their first date Viktor had found himself using either is broom or his wings to meet her again. He was also proud that he finally got her to release her fear of the air and its height.

Although Viktor didn't have a halo he sported red tattoos that were the other half of her own swirls and curving tattoos. Unlike her he could put away his wings whereas she was stuck with them, he had heard tales of sirens cutting their wings off and burning their tattoos away to hid themselves in the pureblood society.

All tales and stories disgusted him.

Looking to his mate as she chased Nearly Headless Nick around in the air he found that pureblood society never mattered to him or his family. To him witched and wizards where all the same, but not all thought the same as he and his mother and father.

They flew around each other until the last student shuffled out the door with the mates straight behind her. A wad of letters clutched firmly in Hermione's hand as they flew past a furious Ron and a beaming Ginny.

~.~.~.

_Hermione,_

_Your father and I have decided to disown you, but not because we hate you! Never hate you my heart, we want you to go and be with your half-brother Jarry, or was it Harry? You need a family that can support you fully but your father and I are going to federal prison because our dental practice held too much of a debt for us to pay off. We thought that if you are not legally our daughter in the Muggle world then the loan sharks wouldn't come after you._

_I am writing this letter as the police knock on the door._

_Always remember that we love you my little Hermia.  
_

_Your mother Mariana Granger.  
_

_Miss Black-Potter,  
_

_As fellow pureblood you have been invited to be represented by the House of Pucey, but it seems that my son, Adrian, has a deep infatuation for you and you must leave if you want any holding in the inner circle of society. Even though he is your senior two years it will be acceptable for you to live with him. It is extremely frowned upon for you to be in communication at all with the blood traitors and your half blooded brother. _

_In addition if you chose to live with the House of Pucey then an arrangement for you and Adrian to be married will occur at the end of your fifth year._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward Pucey_

_To Miss Black-Potter_

_Since the current head of the esteemed House of Lestrange is in Azkaban then I will send this in his steed. I, Rabastian Lestrange, offer for you to be represented by our once esteemed House. In return you will be expected to become a well mannered pureblood lady. I mean no offense by the fact you were raised by filthy muggles, but I want to have a well rounded and mannered lady to represent._

_It would be a great honor to house on of the last dozen Sirens on this planet._

_Sincerely Awaiting Your Answer,_

_Rabastian Lestrange_

Where some letters where short sweet and to the point others were dreadfully long, much to long for either to read at all.

_Miss Black-Potter_

_While the years get longer Britain has begun to find itself without many self-respecting pureblood families anymore. To save the now raring blood we the House of Malfoy had made a proposition to you._

_Regarding an old wizarding law, from the Laws of Merlin, a pureblooded young woman such as yourself cannot be a singular figure in a House that cannot represent you. The fact that your brother my be the other last Potter alive he is not pureblood nor is he of age to represent you._

_Other house from all over the nation have begun to compete for the last remaining siren in Great Britain and it would be my pleasure as head of Malfoy to offer a space in my prestigious home to you. While I know you will have to chose from a house in Britain because the twelfth law in the Laws of Merlin state that you have to chose a new House in your homeland._

_I honestly doubt that Sirius Black will be able to take you in since he is a convicted Death Eater._

_My wife and son will eagerly await your arrival if you chose this House over all others and will forgive that fact that you were raised by muggles. With this in mind you will be retrained to adapt to our environment as well as drop Krum. He has proved to be the reason you can possibly die in the future._

_The Dark Lord will return and either way there is no happy ending for you or anyone really._

_The offer to join the House of Malfoy will be open to you at any time, even if you are with another family you do not approve of._

_Yours,_

_The Lord of the Malfoys_

_Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione found herself crying on the shoulder of Viktor as he read the letters out to her. His blood boiled as the room Hermione lead them to changed into that of a large library.

"What will I do Viktor? I don't want to live with any of them at all! And Lucius is right about the twelfth law in the Laws of Merlin! No one out the country can help me now and all the family I got is in England," she hiccuped sadly as he held her on his lap.

Both had skipped an entire days worth of lessons which was unbeknownst for Hermione to do.

"I vill find a vay luff," Viktor said quietly as Hermione began to fall asleep, "I vill never stop until I find it."

Draco Malfoy hid quietly in the room as the two fell asleep, with only the other as their comfort. "I am so sorry for ever mentioning you name Hermione."

~.~.~.

_Five year old Hermione sat in the mud as a bully by the name of Dudley beat her mercilessly. Tears mixed in with blood as her attacker threw mud at her face before kicking her brutally. The remains of her book on Shakespeare lay next to her as the boy with ragged black hair remain unconscious, the only sin he made was trying to protect her._

_"Stupid bookworm! You should know that everyone in Little Whinging is normal! We don't need freak and bints like you and him!", the little gang of boys behind him grunted in agreement. The park was deserted all except for Petunia Dursley who acted ignorant behind the mask of a book when she watched the entire thing._

_When Lily had died the last of the twins just faced her death like a common thing. She had heard from the old bastard freak Dumbassdoor that a child was born just months shy of Harry, and that was her legal niece. While she loved the idea of a niece the child was bound to be unusual like Harry._

_So she instead threw all of her love on her husband and child. Not like it was a sin to do so._

_"Mummy! Daddy!", the little girl screamed but Petunia payed no attention. _

_As Hermione cried the air around the group began to turn a frigid cold, blue runes trailed their way up her ground had begun to freeze over and the black haired boy's glasses frosted. Snow was beginning to fall in the deserted place as Hermione cried harder.  
_

_Soon she too had begun to freeze just like the boys around her, her lips tinged blue as the cold reached Petunia. Her screams rang through the neighborhood unheard due to a sound charm a hidden auror placed on the area. His squad had been called in when the bout of uncontrolled magic came in, but they were surprised to find the boy who lived and a glowing little girl get beat up then frozen.  
_

_Placing heating charms all around the immediate vicinity they began to carefully Obliviate certain memories from each victim and Petunia._

_Leaving a full meal to the malnourished Boy Who Lived the aurors left, they did their job silently as all members of the park went on to do what they were doing. Harry and Hermione stole away from Petunia to eat the meal that had been left._

_On a nearby tree was a message carved in runes, each a synonym for ice cold._

* * *

**To be completely honest, I have an amazing plot for the story line that will mess everything you believed to be true. It is sort of different from other pureblood Hermione stories but each one I read revolved around Bellatrix being her Mom. So I hope this is really different from other Pureblood Hermione stories.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	7. Dirt On The Pure, Letting The Cold In

**I am astounded that you people like my story so much! Over 4,000 views! Holy shit! I love you all, so much. P.S I watched Frozen today with my niece, but let me tell you I am twenty years old, but I cried like I was two. Try and guess the quote from the movie.**

**Pairing: Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger**

**Rating: MA**

**Warning: Mentions of sex. Ron/Dumbledoor bashing**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_An Introduction To A Siren_

_Sirens have been known throughout the wizarding world as elusive creatures that have captured and broken the heart of many, while in the Muggle world they have been known to lure sailors to their deaths. While a Siren is known to have the same lifespan as her mate, they are also known to have powers of mass destruction. Ranging from fire to stellar proportions, a siren is known to have at least one of these attributes. Although it is known for some to have more than one but no more than two._

_Depending on the mate of a siren her powers can be infinite, but for a price. _

_The mate can be magically dependent on her, barely ever leaving her field of vision. Or perhaps he could sprout wings like hers. The combination of these mutations are unlimited, and this is all due to her own magical capability. A single siren is not invincible, a fell swoop that can fall onto her mate will kill her as well. No matter the distance between the two she will always die. It is not known why they die, but some think it is due to the fact that their magic is intertwined since the first joining but no one really knows._

_If a siren falls to death before her mate he shall live, ten out of ten times in fact. The Avada Kedavra curse is the only curse known to kill a siren, she can survive an Inferi's attack and walk out of a well cast Fiendfyre if needed. No Dark Art other than the Unforgivables can cause long lasting wounds. Where as any love potion will do the same. As well as any love potion, that can be a aphrodisiac to a normal witch or wizard, could potentially harm and kill the siren. It depends on the brewer's magic and how powerful the potion is. For example, Amortentia is lethal to a siren._

_And because of this they have been sought out during times of great crisis, for light or dark. A siren can be the turning point in a losing battle and maybe the turning point in a war. For this reason sirens have cut their wings and cast away their halos before taking away their tattoos, all in a desperate attempt to stay out of battle and pain._

_During the First Wizarding War the sirens in the Black family line were taken by the dark wizard Grindewald, who had hoped they could win him the war. Teens and women were forced to attack Muggle villages and plunder ship after ship before they turned to influential wizards that opposed him. The group of twelve sirens were released when it was confirmed under Veritaserum that they had no want to cause the deaths of thousands. That family line had been married into the House of Potter and Lestrange, before turning as their surname suggests evil._

_The last siren from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black had died giving birth, it was not said if the child lived or not though. But it was a well known fact that Lyra Black openly hated the latest Dark Lord, Voldemort, and he could have had a contributing factor in her death. The three remaining females from the House of Black had been married off, but one had chosen a muggleborn as hers. It is unsaid if the two females left birthed to any sirens._

_Magical Capabilities_

_All elements available to the knowledge of Muggle and Wizarding kind have been manipulated at least once in Magic's history. The basic four elements of earth have been known to be the weakest of these powers that a siren possesses._

_Wind- The easiest and weakest power. A siren can have this power easily, and are born with it. Though it by itself is weak and unable to cause destruction of any kind, leaving a siren that has this power to be nothing more than a house wife._

_Earth- A stubborn element in its own right is right above wind. This requires a little more magical precision and depth to control, and because of this it is less common than wind. Though it has no potential to be used in combat._

_Water- Can cause damage though it is a minimal chance of that happening, it can help stop droughts but other than that no practical use has been reported from the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures._

_Fire- The most powerful of the four, since it has the potential to cause flame to a large area if spread properly. Can cause an undefined amount of destruction if not watched properly._

_The next level of power is a basic fundamental in damage and destruction. These are more prone to be used for a mass genocide or war purposes._

_Lightning- The weakest of the this level of power, can cause much destruction and death to individuals. Though there is not enough information on sirens with this power to be a correct source of info._

_Light- An extremely reliable source of beauty and destruction. This is one of the best uses for a siren's energy and magic. Light can be manipulated in any way and can stay that way until the siren that formed it dies. _

_Darkness- The most serious of the three powers, since the dark beckons those vulnerable thousands and millions have fallen to this power. Only by looking the siren in question dead in the eyes._

_The most powerful magic a siren has is heavenly abilities._

_Stellar Power- A small star can be created by a siren and expanded as she pleases, but the heat of the star can harm others and not her. This has caused the deaths of many sirens and their mates._

_Seer- Most sirens are seers since they can look into the future and tell it, or they can make era changing prophecies that can remain dormant for centuries._

_Time- This is the highest level of power known to wizards, a siren can go forward in time to any time, but they can only go two decades back in time. And when in another time they cannot change anything that has happened or can happen. It is like they are invisible to the world at that time._

_Mating Rituals_

_Not much is known about these rituals but the mates of the sirens have been reported to have a mating mark on their shoulder. Signaling to all other woman that he is taken. The mating gestation can last from one hour to one week._

_Some sirens do not have mates, and can only reproduce once because of that. Last known siren to do that is Lyra Black, and the sire was J-_

The ripped page lay on the Gryffindor common room table and was surrounded by letters of all the United Kingdom's pureblood families. A smile crept upon the red haired male's face as he laughed in triumph. At midnight he had gotten hold of these precious letters all thanks to Lavender, whom seemed happy to do anything for him, and all letters had requested Hermione's presence in the House.

From the Patils to the Malfoys, he had not seen one letter from the Weasleys. Hell, even the Longbottom family sent a well written letter to the young siren. Though they didn't offer their scion's hand like many others did.

Ron made a list of the scions who offered a courtship to Hermione.

Adrian Pucey

Blaise Zabini

Gregory Goyle

Vincent Crabbe

Oliver Wood (By his mother's request and not the Gryffindor's own)

Viktor Fucking Krum

Cedric Diggory

Cormac McLaggen

Roger Davies

Theodore Nott

All these males and possibly even more had been wrapped in her web of lies and deceit, but not him. He saw her for what she truly was, and that was a whore. All he could do was try and tell the truth to anyone that would listen. His brothers and sister hated him, for trying to poison her food with a love potion that would have made her attracted to Argus Filch.

It had backfired when it actually poisoned her, and put her in the hospital wing for a class period. He heard Hogwarts healer thank the lucky stars it didn't harm the young siren, as it turned Lavender didn't brew it for the correct amount of time. A crazed look in his eyes Ron eyed his wand before gathering all the letters and making a talking letter out of them.

He was going to get revenge for her taking his light, a light that can be achieved from being Harry Potter's best and hopefully only friend. And he was going to get it one step at a time.

~.~.~.

In the Great Hall the next day Hermione was shocked to see so many letters in the place she normally sat, but her shock turned to horror as each letter began to talk in sequence. Staring with Lucius Malfoy's letter to her and ending with the Longbottom's proposal for her to be housed by them. Each letter for courtship was read out loud for all to hear, embarrassing both Hermione and the person who wrote it. Viktor was so fucking happy he didn't give her his letter for courtship yet, because it could sprout out what his heart told him to write.

Soon the entire Great Hall was in tears laughing as the males in question tried in vain to glare at the siren, for making their letters be read out to the entire student body. A loud yell rang through the Great Hall as Ginny punched Ron across the face, tears ran down her eyes as she began to kick and beat him mercilessly. On;y stopping when Fred and George pulled her away kicking and screaming.

"You are so fucking clever don't you Ronald! Think no one would see Lavender bragging about how she stole Hermione's letters! I hate what you've done!", she cried out as Fred and George dropped her to the ground, both surprised as Ron groaned in pain. All the while some people realized that it was her crying and not Hermione seeing as she was no longer in the room.

Viktor too had left the room, in a desperate attempt to keep up with her, sprouting his large raven wings he took off into the air. Nearly hitting his head on the ceiling as he followed his love up three flights of stairs. Turning sharply to the right he followed her as she ran into the abandoned third floor corridor. "Hermi-o-ninny!", he yelled trying to get her attention.

She just kept on running, not caring about her wings that kept hitting walls and statues, all the while Viktor followed. He watched as she disappeared into a small niche in the wall, it had enough space for her to slip through easily. Viktor couldn't count on him getting through though.

"Please luff, don't run from me," he begged as he sat near the niche, her huddled form in the little cave like hole never moved. He could see the tears pour like a fountain as he reached out to her, his hand only going halfway into the crevasse. She didn't look at him but extended her own arm out to him, she could feel the smile form on her face even though she was not smiling herself.

Her hand was ice cold and was getting colder as the minutes passed, and he saw the wall around them began to get slick. And with a closer inspection he found that it was ice.

"Luff? Come on out, it vill get colder as the time passes," he begged as she shook her head.

"It's okay Viktor, the cold never bothered me anyway," she said quietly as he rubbed her hand.

"I was going to answer everyone that sent me a letter you know. To politely decline them and accept Neville's Grandmum's offer to live with them for the summer. My parents were taken away to prison themselves, so I have no one but you, Harry, and Ginny. Ron though, he was one of my first friends, and it meant a lot to me seeing as I had no friends before him and Harry," she told him. The weight on her heart began to slip as the room got colder and colder.

"For him to do this to me it hurt, so much that I wanted to numb the pain with cold," she said.

Hermione looked to him, her chocolate brown eyes turned to a vibrant ruby as she shuddered with the cold assaulting her senses. "I read a book about sirens when I first found out, and this was one of the things in the book. Being able to control ice and stars is not normal for someone like me," he listened with rapt attention as she continued with her story.

"It said a siren couldn't control more than two, but I surpassed time in my third year. Constantly going back into time with the power I knew not, and I thought it was the time turner working. Though it turned out to be me, does this make me unnatural?", she asked Viktor as tears slid down her face, freezing as the droplets became airborne.

"Never luff! You are special, unique, extraordinary! Never unnatural, and that make you the most pretty voman in vorld," he said as he poured out his feelings to her.

Pulling her out of the niche he held her in his arms before walking off to an abandoned classroom, "There is no need for you to go in a class vhere he can hurt you."

"But he is in one class of mine everyday!", she protested as he opened a door.

"Then I guess you von't be in class," he smirked as he closed the door with his foot.

That day she found that Viktor Krum was insatiable, and to be honest she didn't care anymore.

~.~.~.

_-ames Potter. Though a siren is capable of laying with another that is not her mate it will emotionally kill them. A siren's pregnancy can last from one year to two and a half years. The longest being a period of three years, and that was for Dorea Potter's own mother._

_Pregnancy_

_Sirens cannot have children if their mate does not wish for them to have any. Like stated in the book the gestation period is one to two years, the first pregnancy can last a little but longer due to the body having to adjust to having anymore potential children. The following pregnancies will be shorter depending on the amount of children._

_There have only been one set of triplets have been known to be born to a siren, and only a dozen known twins of one. Multichild births are uncommon due to amount of magic needed to sustain the fetuses. _

_Conceiving the children takes from one hour to twelve hours for the seed to take root. And it is easy to become pregnant, a siren has no say if she wants a child or not. it is entirely up to the mate._

_Historical Background  
_

_Since the days of Avalon and Fincayra, sirens have walked all three: Earth, Fincayra and Avalon. Merlin himself made the first siren out of revenge due to her indiscretion about their coupling. Her first name is unknown to all but Merlin's portrait in Italy's Venice but her surname is the Black family's own. While she gave her daughter the name of Elli Emmrys, in hopes that her father will help her after her death, it was known for her to be the original matriarch of the Black family._

_Her descendants are the descendants of Merlin, though this power had gone to their heads and caused many generations of incest. All claiming in vain that their own cousins were their mates, every now and then a new blood is introduced to the blood line but a foreign pureblood mate._

_And due to this incest the Blacks have mainly kept to themselves, and in time included the Malfoy and Lestrange blood. Then the Potter line was introduced and also the Tonks and Evans line, even though both of these were muggle lines. It was said that the Ravenclaw and Slytherin lines have fused once with the Blacks, along with Gryffindor and Pucey lines._

_Many tapestries do not go into depth once a siren married and only looked for firstborn sons to record, leaving this space of information to be limited._

_Important Sirens and Halfblood Relatives_

_The most important cousin of the Blacks is the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter. While he will not be able to have any siren children, he will have a much larger magical core because of his patriarchal blood. _

_Another was Italian siren by the name of Giovanna Amorena, she is known for her abilit-_

"Just another page of bloody rubbish," Ron growled as he sat in the Gryffindor Common Room by himself again. It was midnight once more and he was tired or researching for anything to use as leverage against Hermione. Though he made her even more hated by the Slytherins he was made miserable by the other males of other houses and his own.

"Fucking scarlet woman, Dumbledore said I was to have her! Not him!," he yelled in anger as he kicked a table leg furiously.

"What did he say Ron?", a voice called out making him turn suddenly and falling on his arse.

"H-Harry," he stammered as the Potter advanced on him, no mercy in his eyes as he lifted his wand into the air.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I know I am slipping with updates but don't lose hope okay?**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


	8. Sugar Into Salt, Joy Into Terror

**Thanks for reviewing to the last chapter everyone! If any of you have noticed this story is no longer compliant to any of the books past The Goblet of Fire.**

**Pairing: Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger**

**Rating: MA**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

"What happened to Ron?", Hermione asked as the red haired Weasley limped into the Great Hall. His face was bruised, cut, and even had a broken nose. His hair had been cut unevenly and his arm was in a sling from Madame Pomfrey.

Harry shrugged before returning to his food, a light smile on his face as he did so.

"Harry? I think you know what happened."

"Mione! Would I lie to you?", he asked feigning a a heartbroken feeling as he put a bandaged hand over his heart. She only glared at him in response, "Well then, why do both of your hands have bandages over them?"

He chuckled before admitting defeat, "Well you got me there Mione. But it was his fault I did that to him." Seamus and Neville gawked at Harry, but that didn't deter him from his breakfast. Fred and George looked at the fourth year with much admiration, before getting up and bowing to him.

"Wicked! I think we have to thank you-"

"For setting Ickle Ronniekins-"

"Straight for once! If we did that-"

"Then we'd get a Howler from Mum!", they finished together. A wide grin on their face as they congratulated Harry for finally giving Ron what he deserved. Hermione giggled as she watched the trio laugh, it had been far too long since they got a nice morning. It seemed to get better and better as the minutes passed.

The bench next to her creaked as it indicated that someone had sat down, and hearing the baritone voice of her mate put Hermione into a greater mood. "Hello luff," he said pleasantly as he gathered food onto his plate.

"Good morning Viktor! How was your night?", she asked even though she knew the answer. A sly smile on her face as she got some coffee for the Bulgarian suggested that she knew exactly how his night went, but the others around her thought she was genuinely curious.

Smirking into the cup of coffee he said, "It vas better than most. Though I am no closer to find out vhat third task is."

Harry nodded as he swatted the Weasley twins away from him, "Well if Ron deserves getting hit then do it." Viktor looked at him in surprise, he was the one that did that to Ron?

"You are the vone to do that to Veasle?", he asked, having a hard time pronouncing the Weasley name. His English was slowly getting better but it was still rough due to his upbringing in the Bulgarian language. His mate was silently laughing as Harry explained in detail what had happened.

"Vhat did he do to make you this mad comrade?"

Harry looked at the surrounding students before looking down, "He wanted to hurt Hermione. And she's one of the only family I've left. I won't allow it, you can understand right?" He pleaded to them, his green eyes filled with sorrow, and because of that they couldn't help but to believe him.

"I would have done so as well mate, he had no right doing all that to Hermione. Much less reading all her letters out to all of Hogwarts and the other schools," Neville said as he refilled his pumpkin juice. Seamus growled as he watched Ron on the other side of the table, stuffing his face as usual.

"Looks like he doesn't care," he commented idly before returning to his food.

"Doesn't matter to him, but it will soon. I won't tolerate any attacks on Hermione, and I think Viktor agrees."

"Da, he vill not like consequences," Viktor said before standing. His plate of food gone, a smile on his face now.

"Vho vants to play Quidditch, and I know you haff first class open," he asked as multiple Gryffindors and Durmstrang students stood. "I vill varn you though, Hermi-own-ninny is very good Chaser," he yelled with a laugh before racing out the Great Hall with Hermione and Harry hot on his heels.

The teachers only smiled as they watched the two schools get together, while a certain Weasley and Headmaster glowered. It had been a while since they seen the students get along like this.

Hermione and Viktor took flight as students began to 'Accio' their respective brooms, and while the couple played with the Quaffle a crowd began to form. They watched as Hermione and Viktor flew around majestically, it wasn't everyday they came out to play Quidditch since Hermione was getting swamped with homework.

"We're ready 'Mione, Viktor!", Harry yelled to the couple as they flew around.

"All right! I'm on Harry's team!", Hermione yelled as Viktor looked sad. "Come on Viktor, you're an international player, and Harry is a school player. I'll play on your team like I did last time," she told him. He couldn't help but smile.

"I vas hoping to guilt you into playing on my team!"

"You're evil!", she giggled, before flying to her place next to George and Alicia.

Seamus stepped out onto the pitch between them, a whistle he conjured in his hand.

"Alright mates! Clean game, anything else will get your arse a foul! No fighting, and play hard!", he yelled before he threw the Quaffle into the air. When Hermione darted towards it all had known that the games had begun, and it was gonna be tough.

No one noticed the tall shagged dog watching from one of the bleachers in the pitch.

~.~.~

"Today we will be learning about Amortentia. Who here can tell me what it is and the effects it can cause to a siren?", the greasy haired professor ordered as he stalked his way to the front of the class. His eyes ran over the crowd of fourth years before landing on Hermione, who never raised her hand.

"Miss Black-Potter! What is Amortentia and what can it do to people like you?"

She fumbled her fingers under the station before saying, "Amortentia is the world's strongest love potion, and it can cause the untimely death of a siren if consumed through the blood stream and ingestion." He turned his nose into the air as he stared down at the siren.

"What makes it so lethal?"

"A siren has one mate in her life, and she depends on him for magic and support. The effect of using love potion is destructive because it makes her reject her mate's magic. Thus killing her."

Snape sneered as she answered all in an orderly and correct fashion, then he saw a small detail he had never noticed before. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, not the hazel of his childhood tormentor. But the brown of one of his few friends, Lyra.

"Five points to Gryffindor. ! Tell me what is the most important factor used in the love potion's brewing!", he yelled as the students sat shell-shocked. Did he really give house points to someone in another house? Most importantly a Gryffindor!

As Ron was unable to answer he got the brunt of Snape's sudden fury, "Detention for coming ill-prepared to class, and for doodling and a parchment me in a tutu." Snickers were heard all around as the red-head blushed furiously, a shade darker than his own hair.

"Get into partners and begin to make the antedote to Amortentia. Instructions are on the board."

He watched in silence as males began to push and shove their way to Hermione, all wanting to be close to the young Gryffindor. Her brilliant blue tattoos stood out as she blushed as red as Weasley, before trying to reject them, and he meant she really did. That Potter boy had tried as well to get to his sister, but was unable to as he was getting pushed back and forth in the small crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"I said get in partners not push and shove! Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor!", he yelled before the crowd dispersed. "Bloody dunderheads," he murmured as the students began to start their potions. From then forth he was determined to see that his beloved friend's daughter got by fine. Though he would not promise for her half-brother.

She was just like her mother, while Potter was nothing like Lily.

Hermione was caring and passionate, whereas Potter was irate and careless. The siren had he curly hair turn into friz as she hovered over her antedote, the steam curling it as Potter sniggered from his seat next to her. To his astonishment she was giggling as well, before turning serious and pinning her hair up.

They worked diligently, thanks to Hermione's determination and Harry's accurate precision cutting, and soon they were disrupted by a cauldron exploding from and his unwilling partner Seamus. "Bloody hell Ron! If you listened to me and waited to put in the damn fairy wings after the hippogriff hair then this wouldn't happen!", he yelled as the other just ignored him.

Favoring to look at his destroyed book and cauldron, he ignored the anger being directed at him. Though he couldn't ignore a, "Weasley! Take yourself and Mr. Finnigan to the hospital wing! The belladonna root in the antedote is extremely poisonous and can be lethal through skin contact!"

Looking to the rest of the students he vanished their antedotes and dismissed them all. "Except for you Miss Black-Potter!", he said as he used an Aguamenti on the concoction the pair had worked on. He had her stand next to the door as he cleaned the stations.

"You're not in trouble so sit in my office," he said, no ordered, as he sorted through the untouched ingredients and put them in their proper places. His back popped as he straightened himself, and with a sigh of relief Snape returned to his office.

Hermione sat still in a rather lumpy chair as he strode into the vicinity, she watched nervously as he pulled a large cauldron out of a false wardrobe and settled it on his desk. The light blue liquid splashed the rims of the cauldron lightly as he gathered multiple vials of the shelves with she knew to be memories.

"Miss Black-Potter, I know that you know what this is and frankly I don't care if you don't want to see these or not. These are your mother's memories, and it will be detremental to you if you were not able to access these memories," he explained before pouring a memory into the cauldron.

"Ladies first."

Rather nervously Hermione plunged her head into the cauldron, knowing that soon after her Professor would join her in the pensive.

_"Black, Lyra!", A small girl that looked to be only ten walked nervously up to the Sorting Hat as Professor McGonagall read her name aloud to the Great Hall. "Mum?", Hermione asked as she crept toward Lyra, only giving a shriek as her arm passed through her body._

_The ancient hat went over the girl's eyes as it srang to life immediately. "Ah ha! Another Black, while you are courageous in your own rights you are ambitous. Very ambitous indeed, and that can take you far! That cunning smile of yours only solidifies your place in SLYTHERIN!", it yelled. The table to the far left next to Gryffindor clapped proudly as the Black sat petrified in place._

_Only the reassuring pat of the Deputy Headmistress made her leave the stool behind, as her cousin Sirius was called to the Hat. Glaring darkly as he flounced his way to Gryffindor were he had been placed, life wasn't fair at all. Lyra had desperately wanted to be in Gryffindor, not sitting in Slytherin next to her cousin Bellatrix. The fifth year had been the source of all bullying in the school thanks to her torturous methods she had learned from a Black Family spell book._

_Bellatrix was content knowing that none of the dark spells she had used can be traced back to her thanks to that bloody book._

_"Evans, Lily!"_

_Hermione looked to the stool next to her as Harry's mum walked confidently up to the stool, her red hair flowed in the wind behind her. She barely had time to think about which house she would like before the Hat yelled out Gryffindor._

_More parents of the future generation were sorted into their houses like: Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Alice Prewett, Peter Pettigrew, then both Harry's and her's father, James Potter. Followed quickly by Severus Snape and Theodore Nott Sr._

_The future Snape stood next to her as they watched the Sorting of all the past generation fly by. Then the scene changed rapidly to the small shore of the Black Lake. Her mother cried as the full moon shined above her, the small brunette Hermione had seen had long changed into that of a young woman, no a young siren. Her halo was a beacon of light to the dark as a stray ray of moonlight hit her._

_Although it attracted a werewolf from the Forbidden Forest like a moth to the flame. Young Lyra had no clue at the time that this altercation would change the way she saw her cousin and his friends._

_As the large were ran towards her she only noticed at the last second and thrust her hands at him, as if begging him to go away. A stag, dog, and rat watched as their friend got a chest full of lightning, though it only seemed to enrage it even more._

_The stag charged at the were quickly, its fourteen horns pushed the large creature into the Black Lake before turning to Lyra. It looked to the dog and rat, like it was talking to them with its eyes before bowing down to the Slytherin. Allowing her to climb on its back before bounding off for the castle._

_She began to fall asleep as the sounds of the wind rushing past her calmed her significantly, she whispered to the stag, "Thank you."_

_Hermione and Snape watched as this scene dissolved into another, this time Lyra was glaring at James Potter furiously as the ragged dog that she knew from that night circle her legs._

_"What do you want Potter? Come to make fun of Severus again?", she asked scathingly as the dog whined at her from below, but Lyra paid it no mind. _

_He grew angry at her, his glasses glared the sun into her eyes as he growled, "Is that any way to talk to the person who saved your arse from a werewolf Lyra?"_

_She blinked away her surprise, "How the bloody hell do you know that Potter?"_

_"I was the stag that helped you get away!", he yelled exasperated with her already. His messy black hair was ruffled even more as he ran a hand through it. The fourth year looked to his fellow yearmate and smiled, "Well be glad I'm not here to pick on Old Snivellus, just wanted to see how your doing."_

_The dog barked as well, not wanting to be left out of the loophole._

_"Bloody hell, I got to go to Potions, see you later Black!", he yelled to her as he and the dog ran out the corridor. She called out from where she was standing, "Hey Potter! Its not Black, that's for Bellatrix! Its Lyra!"_

_All she heard in response was, "Then its James to you! Come on Padfoot! Your arse is slowing!" _

_Snape nudged her in the shoulder, indicating it was time for them to leave. Grabbing hold on his hand Hermione let her professor lead them out of the memory. Into the real world they went._

"Thank you professor."

~.~.~.

The young siren watched worriedly as her mate and her brother walked into the maze at different times. The time from when Snape had shown her her mother's memories had rapidly went by as the end of the school year approached.

Thus giving way to OWLs and NEWTs for the older students, and the last part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Hermione was supporting both Viktor and Harry through the last part. As were many parents of the students who came to watch the last task, like and her husband along with Lady Longbottom. Amos Diggory had been one of the first of the parents to arrive and give support with his wife.

The Lady Longbottom and Neville sat next to her as the stadium chatted loudly. The Weasley Twins running around selling their wares and taking bets.

"Gran, please don't try and discuss politics now!", Neville pleaded with her as she tried to talk to Hermione about where she was staying for the summer. "Neville! Don't tell me what to do! But Hermione if I may, can I inquire where you will stay for vacation?"

She looked to the elder woman and shrugged, "I've thought about it. But I have to visit Viktor for most of the summer, because I might die from beimg away from him for too long."

"Completely understandable, and I want to thank you again for chosing to be backed by the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom."

"I thank you for offering, since all my choices were literally Death."

"Neville has been sending letter after letter at first, trying to persuade me into letting you into our House. Not wanting his friend to fall into He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's hands. It was rather cute considering the mountain of letters that were accumulating in my study."

Said boy was blushing as his grandmother and Hermione laughed, he didn't mean to sound that desperate. All he wanted was to get the point across.

"Thank you Neville."

The crowd began to scream as Fleur was carrie out of the maze along with Viktor, they were certain that the Bulgarian or at least the French woman were to win. But those cries of frustration turned to terror as a Death Eater apparated into the stands and grabbed Hermione by her neck. Before leaving again with a pop.

The Dark Mark loomed ahead ominously as the siren disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Sorry I was kinda late with this chapter, I got a little writer's block but I got over it. Hope you loved this chapter.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


End file.
